Bloodstream
by SmearedLipGloss
Summary: We always had time on our sides now it's fading fast every second every moment we've gotta make it last. Nate&Blair, Serena&Nate, Chuck&Blair, Dan


Disclaimer: Nothing of Gossip Girl belongs to me.

_Wake up look me in the eyes again  
I need to feel your hand upon my face  
Words can relay nice  
They can cut you open  
And the silence surrounds you  
and hunts you  
I think I might've inhale you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me  
Words can relay nice  
They can cut you open  
And the silence surrounds you  
and hunts you  
I think I might've inhale you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me_

**Bloodstream-Stateless**

We always were told that we were the perfect couple. And for most of my life I hadn't believed it. But now as I hold this empty blondes hand, I now realize that you have been the only one for me.

She holds my hand tight so I won't let go, she slinks her arm around my neck and holds me tight to her body. I don't hold her the same, I hold her in my arms every night and day. But I don't hold her in my heart. I don't hold her in a little chamber where I go sometimes just to remember what it's like to hold her, touch her, feel her, and taste her. I know who she is inside and out, but you, I come to know the façade you put on. I know only know what's its like to have a lingering kiss on the cheek and subtle glimpse that no one sees but me. I come to know a new you, the one you created to get away from it all. But I know that if I were to know you again, like I once did then I would see what Moon River has done to you, I would see that you have lost you glass slipper and I was the one who needed to search the whole world just to find it for you.

But now, you're just Cinderella in a party dress. A damsel in distress locked in the petite closet filled with shoes and bags, gowns and diamonds. I will look into your eyes and see no fire, no electricity, no want and need. I need to see that again.

I pull away from the blond I know so well and see what I don't have. She knows we're broken, she just waiting for the final shatter and tonight she knows it here. It hasn't fallen yet but the sun will soon go out and it will get cold. Out feet will be bloody with the cuts from the glass we have been prancing on for the last two years. We will swiftly fly away from each other and see the loneliness that has lingered in our hearts disappeared and we have a smile on our face, but for now we will continue to hold onto each other will yearn for the grasp of someone else's hand held in our own.

It's eight months when I finally see you again, but this time you aren't alone. You're clutching onto Chuck's arm like if you let go you would fly away. I just want to fly away with you. Me and Serena broke up when she decided to cheat on me with Dan. When she told me what had happened all I had done was look at her and see a glimmer of something in her eyes, something I hadn't seen in a while. When I left the house the tears didn't fall and my heart didn't burn, all I had felt was isolation and even more small. I lingered on the busy streets until my eyes started to feel heavy and my legs felt weak. The only hotel I could remember was The Palace so I walked the extra distance to the hotel I had known like the back of my hand. The lady at the counter gave me the key to my room; I hadn't paid attention to anything she had said but what floor it was on. When I arrived on my floor, only then did I look at the number on the gold key. 1037. My eyes started to sting and my chest felt as if it was having contractions. The room where Blair had shown a side of herself I had never seen the room where I made love to her for the first time. I slowly stride to the cream door and once the door had opened, my mind had been flooded with the memories from that night. That night I didn't dream, that night I had a nightmare, of you.

My eyes follow you the entire evening, I examine your face and see the way you have matured and grown into a even more beautiful and sexy woman. I see the way you throw your head back when he whispers something in your ear, how your eyes have a certain sheen to them in which I have never seen. You hair is different now too, it's more wild and longer too. I realize the changes in you and ponder on the thought that maybe I had held you back all those years. That night I meet a girl with long wavy hair, pale skin, and swollen lips. I take her home and I make love to her like I should be doing with you.

Two weeks later you show up at my doorstep at 11:30 with black rivers on your cheeks, your arms are wrapped around your body even though it smoldering outside. The air is dark, so are your eyes. When your gaze finally meets mine I see the vulnerability and betrayal in your eyes I had once seen too many times. As I motion you to come in you don't go to the living room, you collapse on the front foyer against the wall and the rivers become oceans on your face. Your body is shaking as much as my hands. As I turn your body into mine, my shirt quickly becomes damp from the salty tears you are shedding.

You pick her weak body up and drawlingly walk up the flight of stairs to your bedroom. She lies upon your bed being held in your arms. Her pain trickles into your own body an you start to silently shed your own tears. You know she came here because she had no one else, she came here because she had no place to go, she didn't have a choice, so she came here. The ache of knowing that you, yourself, is only a minuscule of importance to her. That she would rather have him hold her in his arms than what she has right now with you. You don't leave her once that night, you stay with her until her tears have subsided and her head is clouded with the confusion of who she is, who she once was, and who she needs. That night you fall asleep with your arms wrapped around who you need to be with, who you want to be with. That night you dream of what it is like to be loved by Blair Waldorf.

The next morning you find her in only your shirt, she must have gotten it while you were still sleeping. You are glad that she changed, you can pretend that you made love to her last night and this is the sweet morning after where you kiss her on lips and tell her 'Good morning sweetheart.' But reality sinks in when you gaze into her eyes and still see the terrified expression of not knowing what to do next. She has a glass of juice in her hand but the glass is still full and she just looks at it for awhile. The juice symbolizes her in the most abstract way. It's bright like her eyes and smile like when someone says they love her, its tart like her personality, it's thick like her mind, and it's a comfort like her embrace. As you stare at the orange juice with her you have a sudden urge to drink it all up, you quickly grab the tall glass from the heavy wooden table and drink it all in one quick gulp. When you are finished it looks like she has tears in her eyes. If you look at her any longer then your heart will finally break into two. You need a distraction so, with the glass, you over to the sink and rinse the glass out with the pure water.

Her voice is so quiet you barely hear her.

"I didn't wan to have anything that wasn't mine to take, but then someone else took it. I wasn't even that thirsty, but I thought I was. I don't know, thank you for taking it, I probably didn't need the calories anyway." She knows she's rambling, but while you listened to her talk so know that she's not just talking about some orange juice. Your eyes drift out the window to the view of the city, it's so big and right now you feel so small.

Suddenly, you felt a hand on your warm shoulder. The heat from her tiny hand radiated throughout your body. You slowly swiveled your body so it was adjacent next to hers. Her eyes gaped up at yours once before they fluttered closed with yours and you lips met in the tenderest and gentle kiss you have had in a long while. You only pulled away for the slightest moment before you wrapped your limp arms around her minuscule hips. Her short arms quickly found your neck and your lips met once more. This time a kiss didn't the beginning of the end, this kiss was the beginning of what they had always had, and this kiss was the beginning of them.

When they had no more breath, they pulled away and Blair looked at you with a new dance beginning in her eyes again. She then rested her head onto your soft chest, the place she had always found comfort in, and the two started to dance the inaudible music that could be heard by the ears, but only found when two souls finally find each others home.

This morning, Nate Archibald made love to Blair Waldorf singing the song only they knew, whispering the soft echoes of their past, and screaming the promises of their future. That night, Nate Archibald didn't dream, his hidden dreams had finally become his reality.

_The spaces in between  
Two minds and all the places they have been  
The spaces in between  
I tried to put my finger on it  
I tried to put my finger on it  
I think I might've inhale you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me  
I think I might've inhale you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me_

**Bloodstream-Stateless**


End file.
